theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
6:00 p.m.
6:00 p.m. Nosferatu - skeleton clock; Mary Poppins - George Banks (David Tomlison) comes home and sings "The Life I Lead"; Peeping Tom - Carl Boehm with his camera; Beetlejuice - cuckoo clock; The Double Life of Véronique - Irène Jacob; Black Narcissus - Deborah Kerr ringing the bell; Timebomb - antique clock; Orpheus - clock; Spies - clock face; The World of Henry Orient - Tippy Walker leaves; The Honey Pot - Cliff Robertson and Rex Harrison 6:01 p.m. The Life of David Gale - clock on a brick building; Indiscreet - Cary Grant comes home 6:02 p.m. The Honey Pot - a woman looks at a golden hourglass 6:03 p.m. There's Always Tomorrow - Fred McMurray comes home to his children; The Honey Pot (?) - hourglass 6:04 p.m. Falling in Love - Meryl Streep waiting for De Niro in the subway station 6:05 p.m. Brigitte Mara; Themroc 6:06 p.m. Dustin Hoffman 6:07 p.m. Where the Sidewalk Ends - Dana Andrews asks to escort Gene Tierney home 6:08 p.m. people get off a train; Laurel and Hardy are asleep on train tracks until an alarm rings and they roll over; Pickup on South Street - Richard Widmark in a crowded train 6:09 p.m. a woman carries several boxes as she shops; Partition - Jimi Mistry tells Neve Campbell about her brother's dying words 6:10 p.m. It Happened Tomorrow - George Cleveland gives Dick Powell an assignment; The Twilight Zone "Third from the Sun" - Fritz Weaver looks at a man's pocketwatch 6:11 p.m. One Hour Photo - Robin Williams' character takes Connie Nielsen's order, calls her one of his best customers, promises to develop her photos before they close for the night, as a special favor; The Virgin Suicides - a group of boys get out of a car 6:12 p.m. a man hums while waiting in line; Executive Suite - Louis Calhern waits in a restaurant for a call; The Quiet Earth - Bruno Lawrence throws a clock at the radio 6:13 p.m. The Paper - busy newsroom 6:14 p.m. The Hudsucker Proxy - Jennifer Jason Leigh hides in a dark office from the security guard; a man knocks on the door 6:15 p.m. a man leaves a train station; The Hudsucker Proxy - Jennifer Jason Leigh looks through an appointment book; Suture - Dina Merrill checks her watch and a car pulls up; Les Bonnes Femmes - busy sidewalks 6:16 p.m. White Noise: The Light - Nathan Fillion drives; Kingpin - Woody Harrelson and love interest sitting in convertible. "Hey Roy, I have something for you." She gives him back his watch, which she has wound to make it work again, impressing him. 6:17 p.m. Diamonds Are Forever - Sean Connery in an elevator; The Life of David Gale - Laura Linney waits and Kate Winslet runs with a videotape; Time After Time - Mary Steenburgen wakes up; One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - Nurse Ratched, leaving the mental hospital for the day. "Night gentlemen. See you in the morning." 6:18 p.m. Falling in Love - Robert De Niro hurries meet Meryl Streep and nearly misses her 6:19 p.m. One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - Jack Nicholson sneaking around the darkened hospital as Scatman Crothers arrives to work the night shift; White Noise - answering machine 6:20 p.m. Time After Time - David Warner murders a woman with a handblade; It Happened Tomorrow - Dick Powell asks the time but nobody's watch has the same time 6:21 p.m. Prison Break: The Final Break - men waiting in a car 6:22 p.m. The Day of the Jackal - Tony Britton makes a call 6:23 p.m. man at a diner; Humphrey Bogart makes a call from a diner 6:24 p.m. MacGyver "The Assassin" - a man tries to garrote Richard Dean Anderson using a watch, leading to a fight in a clock shop 6:25 p.m. Clue - drinks being served 6:26 p.m. What About Bob? - Richard Dreyfus choking in the kitchen; Johnny Depp looks at a pocketwatch with a woman's picture; There's Always Tomorrow - Fred MacMurray leaves work 6:27 p.m. Suburban Girl - Sarah Michelle Gellar at an office cubicle talking on the phone with her dad on the phone. She's lacking confidence about the job and life; Sorry, Wrong Number - Dorothy Neumann gets ready to leave work; My Dream Is Yours - Adolphe Menjou brushes off Lee Bowman 6:28 p.m. L.A. Confidential - discussing a statement; Thelma & Louise - Susan Sarandon in a desert shanty town giving her watch and earrings to an old man 6:29 p.m. The Snake Pit - Olivia de Havilland rushes to answer the door; Arsenic and Old Lace - Cary Grant; Terminal Station - Jennifer Jones asks about buying a train ticket to Paris 6:30 p.m. Cat People (1982) - Nastassja Kinski buys a train ticket; Fox and His Friends - Carl Boehm drives 6:31 p.m. Zoolander - Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson are perplexed by a computer; Philadelphia - Tom Hanks tells a secretary to go home 6:32 p.m. The Time Machine (1960) - Rod Taylor lights a candle and checks his pocketwatch; Vincent Gallo crying 6:33 p.m. Dead Man Walking - visiting hours with Sean Penn's character. A child is squeaking his sneakers annoyingly on the linoleum floor 6:34 p.m. Citizen Kane - "Rosebud … maybe that was something he lost..."; Once Upon a Time in America - boy shows off his pocketwatch until a police officer takes it 6:35 p.m. Leningrad Cowboys Meet Moses - synchronizing watches; One Missed Call - Shannyn Sossamon at a hospital; a man leaves to help at a soup kitchen 6:36 p.m. The League of Gentlemen - Doris Hare serves dinner 6:37 p.m. The Wrong Man - Henry Fonda slowly walks into a liquor store, looks around, and walks out without buying anything 6:38 p.m. a man ties a tie; Teorema - a young man holds Silvana Mangano's hand while she drives 6:39 p.m. The Hand - Michael Caine is surprised when his wife returns home safely 6:40 p.m. Juno - dinner table scene. Alison Janney, as the mom: "Did you barf in my urn?" 6:41 p.m. Meet Me in St. Louis - Margaret O'Brien, dressed up on Halloween, looks into a family's window; The Haunting - Julie Harris picks up the family's car 6:42 p.m. Since You Went Away - Jennifer Jones and Robert Walker stranded in the rain; Notorious - Ingrid Bergman removes the key to the wine cellar from Claude Raines' key ring as he is in the bathroom 6:43 p.m. The Matrix - Keanu and Morpheus in an ante-room. Morpheus puts on his stemless sunglasses; Philip Seymour Hoffman; My Life - Michael Keaton; camera sweeps down to (b&w film) body on the floor 6:44 p.m. Opening Night - Joan Blondell waits in a dressing room; The Apartment - Fred MacMurray meets with Shirley MacLaine, telling her they can't rendezvous that night after all; Les Bonnes Femmes - close-up of a watch 6:45 p.m. Breakfast at Tiffany's - Party scene. Hepburn's long cigarette sets a woman's hat on fire; Gold Diggers of 1935 - clock outside 6:46 p.m. Basquiat - Jeffrey Wright and Dennis Hopper in an art gallery 6:47 p.m. Cocktail - Tom Cruise, also in an art gallery, gets into a fight with a sculptor 6:48 p.m. cuckoo clock; Because I Said So - Diane Keaton and Mandy Moore, as mom and daughter, are excitedly bracing one another for their respective dates as Keaton heads out the door 6:49 p.m. Kevin Spacey sprays shaving cream; Being There - news station employee confesses she's found "no material on Gardner." 6:50 p.m. Dillinger - Lawrence Tierney buys a movie ticket from Anne Jeffreys; Indecent Proposal - Woody Harrelson throws a ball in bed 6:51 p.m. Death of a Cyclist - Lucia Bosé checks her watch in the car; Bullitt - airport; Glengarry Glen Ross - Kevin Spacey insists to Jack Lemmon that he needs to get home 6:52 p.m. Happy Accidents - Vincent D'Onofrio and Marisa Tomei in art gallery. D'Onofrio mentions a time machine; Bullitt - Steve McQueen hurries to the gate at an airport 6:53 p.m. a man packs up his things and leaves 6:54 p.m. a man walks through a clock tower and the gears begin moving 6:55 p.m. He Walked by Night - Whit Bissell checks the clock on his desk; Scarface - Steven Bauer gives the time; Mrs. Palfrey at the Claremont - Joan Plowright is late for dinner; Mindhunters - Kathryn Morris and Patricia Velasquez; Batman Returns - Christopher Walken leaving building at night; Bullitt - Steve McQueen in an airport 6:56 p.m. Dick Tracy - Warren Beatty is contacted via his telephone watch while eating at a diner; The Conformist (?) - Jean-Louis Trintignant being fit for a black glove; The Grass Is Greener - Cary Grant sings "Yankee Doodle" while tying his bowtie 6:57 p.m. Kes - Lynne Perrie gets ready to leave for the evening and tries to talk to David Bradley, who is distracted reading a book on falcons 6:58 p.m. Les Bonnes Femmes - Pierre Bertin checks his watch; a man smokes a pipe and lays in bed; Love on the Run (1979) - Dorothée 6:59 p.m. Les Bonnes Femmes Category:Timelines